


【虫铁】人鱼

by Margauxxxxxiu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marvel Universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margauxxxxxiu/pseuds/Margauxxxxxiu
Summary: 人鱼的故事





	【虫铁】人鱼

**Author's Note:**

> 虫铁月粮活动8.8
> 
> 【人物死亡预警/以及这是一把小刀】

水光潋滟，月色撩人。

今夜月明星稀，是Tony航海以来难得遇上的一个好天气。

舱内的男人们大多赤裸着上身挥舞着酒瓶子吆喝着相互灌酒，偶尔哄笑一堂，还带着喝彩、欢呼和鼓掌声，灯火通明如昼,恍若不夜。

舱外那个留着山羊胡的男人,正弓着身子靠着围栏沉默着不语，眉头紧皱着，偶尔喝两口酒。潮湿海风抚过他的发梢，吹起了他微鬈的棕栗色卷发,他攥着玻璃酒瓶的手指修长而有力,曾经因长期掌舵留下的茧已经慢慢柔软，只是他还保留着随时去捏一捏的习惯 。棕色的眼眸中印着波光粼粼的海面,恍若星辰深藏，银河盘踞。

“怎么一个人在外面喝酒，大家都在等你呢。”  
Jarvis在里面绕了一周，笑嘻嘻的推却了各位善意的敬酒,左顾右盼却并没有在船舱一群烂醉如泥的男人中找到船长，便披了件外套,果然在船舱外找到这个沉默不语的男人。

“Jar你有没有...自己的记忆缺失了一块，但是你却什么都想不起来的时候”他试探着问道。

“那你是怎么知道你丢失了那一块记忆的呢。”

“恩... ...因为我身边有东西可以可以证明这段记忆的存在。就是你看着这件东西，却永远都回想不起来这件东西来自于哪里，除了你知道那就是你的。哪怕是一个名字， 一个身影，一句话。可是什么都没有。”他懊丧的摇了摇头，揣在口袋中的右手轻轻摩挲着一片穿了孔的鳞片做成的项链，随后又攥紧它。

已经连续好长一段时间，每一一个夜晚他都梦到了这块鳞片,柔软且怎么都折不断的质地，折射着月辉而形成的温柔光泽，冰凉的贴着他滚烫的手掌，就这样静静的躺在他的掌心。醒来后他试图回想着这一片鳞的来历，却终是一无所获。  
这到底是为什么呢。  
他仰头喝下了酒瓶中澄黄色的液体。  
夜色吞没了喉头的最后一声叹息，消散于粘腻而潮湿的海风中，了无痕迹。

最近他总觉得不安。  
心神不宁，六神无主。  
他依旧沉溺于一遍一遍的搜寻记忆中零散的碎片，试图拼凑出什么有用的玩意儿。  
可收获寥寥。  
直到有人敲响了他的门。  
“Tony你要不要出来看看，我们救了个漂在海面上的男孩儿。”  
Jar声情并茂的跟他描绘着那男孩儿的模样，似乎对他十分感兴趣。  
不过说来也是，在茫茫大海上那么久，每天对着的永远都是这么几个人，有新鲜血液的出现哪怕是条蛇，恐怕也不忍心拿来烹饪。  
被好说歹说才劝动的Tony只站在门口远远的瞟了一眼，是他的背影。  
栗色短发看起来柔软而乖顺，白皙却并不显病弱的皮肤在灯光下看起来更像是奶油那样细腻，纤弱而修长的四肢，像是属于在剧院舞台上跳芭蕾的名演员。  
直到空气忽然安静，他才得以回神。  
那男孩儿似乎也察觉到了什么，也回过头看他。  
神爱世人。  
可神的偏心在这个孩子身上更是显而易见。  
焦糖色的瞳仁像被蜂蜜浸泡过，印着灯火熠熠生辉，精致的五官大概是上帝亲手捏制而成，乍见神似画中人。  
嘴角微微勾起一抹微笑，却转瞬即逝，无从寻觅。  
Tony怀疑这是他所见的幻象。  
他仍然是懵懂而天真的模样，眸中的惊恐也渐渐消散，裹着船员借给他的毛毯直勾勾的盯着门外的Tony，像只初初涉世的幼兽，对整个世界都充满好奇。  
他转身离开了房间。  
“他好像，不会说话”  
Jar为Tony点燃了一支烟，又自己点了一支。  
然后猛吸一口。  
“甚至连走路都很僵硬，我想大概是在海里漂浮太久了受了伤。你觉得呢？”他继续说道“我想把他留下来。”  
他沉默了一阵，手中的烟明灭不定。他可以说出一万个不让他留下来的理由，却只有一个把他留下来的理由，因为他想他留下来。  
“随你。”  
“他一个人还吃不穷餐厅”说罢叵自灭了烟头，一言不发的往自己的房间走去。  
Jar惊讶于他竟然会答应让那个来路不明的小子留下来，虽然并没有让他说出可以二字，却也不见他赶走他。他太过明白Tony傲娇的心性，也太过明白他的口嫌体直，只要他不赶那个孩子下船，这事儿算是成了。  
他掩饰不住自己心里的喜悦，快步走进船舱告诉大家这个好消息。

从那天起，Tony便常常可以看到这个男孩儿在过道上经过，每次撞见Tony，都可以从他的脸上寻找到一抹笑意。  
他没有作出什么表示，只是淡定的经过。  
只是他忽然回过神来，那纠缠他许久，让他夜不能寐的可怕梦魇，竟然不再打扰他了，而且那模糊不清的梦境，也逐渐清晰了起来。  
他梦见了什么。  
他梦见了那片汹涌的海洋，巨浪滔天。  
在海神的怒火面前，人类力量弱小的可怜。暴雨如注，占领了甲板，肆意狂欢。船在海浪上剧烈的摇晃着，桅杆因受风过度而发出喑哑的求救声，可它气数已尽，迎风折断。  
船长竭尽全力的拯救着岌岌可危的风帆，然而无济于事，船舱里的妇孺们低声哭泣着抱怨自己的生命短暂，还未见过世界便葬生鱼腹，水手们在甲板上接受暴风雨的洗礼，唱着圣歌，望神迹降临于此，誓要与船共存亡。  
可直到整条船都没入海底，成为后人所谓的遗迹时，神迹都不曾降临。  
吞没了一整艘巨轮的巨浪似乎得到了满足，怒火平息，一切归于平静，除了漂浮的寥寥木板，没有人能够证明那遮天蔽日的巨浪曾真实存在着。  
那个孩子。  
那个受上天眷顾没有被巨浪吞噬的孩子，正趴在漂浮的木板上，他瑟瑟发抖。  
棕色的眼眸中尽是对未知的恐惧，他早已哭的没了声音，湿淋淋的棕栗色卷发粘在一起，惨白的脸上毫无血色。  
他在发烧，他很冷，他体内的热量即将被消耗殆尽，死神之翼笼罩在他的头顶，他手中的镰刀早已开始兴奋犹如嗅到了死亡的乌鸦，做好收割灵魂的准备。  
他的意识开始模糊，却隐约看见从水底升腾上来的一团光晕。  
大概是命数将尽，是引他往天国之梯的使者吧。他如是想到，好在为人尚幼，生平没有做什么蠢事，还不至于踏入冥界，受轮回之苦。  
原来天使是人面鱼尾却没有翅膀的吗。他看到水中的那团光，是有着金色的卷发的人鱼，纤细的手臂上没有任何鱼鳞，光裸的上身，修长的脖颈，口中吟唱着不知是什么语言的歌谣，圣洁而平静，他笑着，想要用自己的最后一点气力去够水中那一团光。  
那是指引他的光，他的火，他的源。  
Take me away.Please。他在心里默念。  
指尖相触的那一瞬间，他感受到的是，一股流经全身的暖意，那些未知的恐惧与黑暗都从他身边退却，连死神都被他震慑，避出千里之外。  
他感受到了从未感受到的温暖，像母亲的怀抱，是在母亲腹中时那种全身融暖的安心。  
而当人鱼将要回归大海之前，轻轻抚摸着那男孩儿的面庞。  
那眼神更像是，与恋人诀别时的不舍与流连。  
他在他额头上烙下了深深的一吻。  
Don't remember me.  
后来，便见他纵身跃入无尽深海，再无踪迹，没有光辉，没有温暖，无迹可寻。   
醒过来时，那个男孩儿手中便攥着一片鳞片，被一艘渡船所救起。  
“他好像，不会说话”  
Jar为Tony点燃了一支烟，又自己点了一支。  
然后猛吸一口。  
“甚至连走路都很僵硬，我想大概是在海里漂浮太久了受了伤。你觉得呢？”他继续说道“我想把他留下来。”  
他沉默了一阵，手中的烟明灭不定。他可以说出一万个不让他留下来的理由，却只有一个把他留下来的理由，因为他想他留下来。  
“随你。”  
“他一个人还吃不穷餐厅”说罢叵自灭了烟头，一言不发的往自己的房间走去。  
Jar惊讶于他竟然会答应让那个来路不明的小子留下来，虽然并没有让他说出可以二字，却也不见他赶走他。他太过明白Tony傲娇的心性，也太过明白他的口嫌体直，只要他不赶那个孩子下船，这事儿算是成了。  
他掩饰不住自己心里的喜悦，快步走进船舱告诉大家这个好消息。

从那天起，Tony便常常可以看到这个男孩儿在过道上经过，每次撞见Tony，都可以从他的脸上寻找到一抹笑意。  
他没有作出什么表示，只是淡定的经过。  
只是他忽然回过神来，那纠缠他许久，让他夜不能寐的可怕梦魇，竟然不再打扰他了，而且那模糊不清的梦境，也逐渐清晰了起来。  
他梦见了什么。  
他梦见了那片汹涌的海洋，巨浪滔天。  
在海神的怒火面前，人类力量弱小的可怜。暴雨如注，占领了甲板，肆意狂欢。船在海浪上剧烈的摇晃着，桅杆因受风过度而发出喑哑的求救声，可它气数已尽，迎风折断。  
船长竭尽全力的拯救着岌岌可危的风帆，然而无济于事，船舱里的妇孺们低声哭泣着抱怨自己的生命短暂，还未见过世界便葬生鱼腹，水手们在甲板上接受暴风雨的洗礼，唱着圣歌，望神迹降临于此，誓要与船共存亡。  
可直到整条船都没入海底，成为后人所谓的遗迹时，神迹都不曾降临。  
吞没了一整艘巨轮的巨浪似乎得到了满足，怒火平息，一切归于平静，除了漂浮的寥寥木板，没有人能够证明那遮天蔽日的巨浪曾真实存在着。  
那个孩子。  
那个受上天眷顾没有被巨浪吞噬的孩子，正趴在漂浮的木板上，他瑟瑟发抖。  
棕色的眼眸中尽是对未知的恐惧，他早已哭的没了声音，湿淋淋的棕栗色卷发粘在一起，惨白的脸上毫无血色。  
他在发烧，他很冷，他体内的热量即将被消耗殆尽，死神之翼笼罩在他的头顶，他手中的镰刀早已开始兴奋犹如嗅到了死亡的乌鸦，做好收割灵魂的准备。  
他的意识开始模糊，却隐约看见从水底升腾上来的一团光晕。  
大概是命数将尽，是引他往天国之梯的使者吧。他如是想到，好在为人尚幼，生平没有做什么蠢事，还不至于踏入冥界，受轮回之苦。  
原来天使是人面鱼尾却没有翅膀的吗。他看到水中的那团光，是有着金色的卷发的人鱼，纤细的手臂上没有任何鱼鳞，光裸的上身，修长的脖颈，口中吟唱着不知是什么语言的歌谣，圣洁而平静，他笑着，想要用自己的最后一点气力去够水中那一团光。  
那是指引他的光，他的火，他的源。  
Take me away.Please。他在心里默念。  
指尖相触的那一瞬间，他感受到的是，一股流经全身的暖意，那些未知的恐惧与黑暗都从他身边退却，连死神都被他震慑，避出千里之外。  
他感受到了从未感受到的温暖，像母亲的怀抱，是在母亲腹中时那种全身融暖的安心。  
而当人鱼将要回归大海之前，轻轻抚摸着那男孩儿的面庞。  
那眼神更像是，与恋人诀别时的不舍与流连。  
他在他额头上烙下了深深的一吻。  
Don't remember me.  
后来，便见他纵身跃入无尽深海，再无踪迹，没有光辉，没有温暖，无迹可寻。   
醒过来时，那个男孩儿手中便攥着一片鳞片，被一艘渡船所救起。  
大梦初醒，恍若一生。  
那困扰他的梦境，竟是他心心念念所想要记起的烟尘往事。  
他忽然想起那天Jar救起的那个少年……  
他，他焦糖色的瞳孔，纤细瘦弱的双臂，唯一不同的是发色。可却是一样鬈曲乖顺的卷发，还有那个微笑，那个转瞬即逝的微笑。  
Tony连鞋子都没来得及穿，赤着脚便疯了似的跑到了甲板上寻找那个男孩儿。  
就像他知道他一定会在那儿一样。

他背光而立，月辉洒在他身上更像是圣光一样皎洁明朗。细腻的皮肤像打翻了金粉一般在月光下闪闪发亮，白色的短袖衬衫在他身上显得有些空荡。他也一样赤着脚踩在甲板上，一只脚别在另一只脚的后面，用脚尖轻轻的点着甲板，又拘束的将手背在身后，眸中噙着晶莹泪水望着刚刚上甲板的那个男人。  
他在笑，他笑得很开心。

“我想起来了”  
人鱼在他的眼眸中看到自己了，不再是空洞而迷茫的相见不识，也不是提防与冷漠。那双和自己一样温柔而沉静的棕色眼眸里，有了自己的影子。  
Tony慢慢走到他身边，那孩子看起来只有十五六岁孩子的身高和模样，还比他矮了一截儿。  
他怜惜的捧着他的脸，赠予他一枚深吻。  
男孩儿的嘴唇冰凉，却柔软的不像话，他甚至只敢轻轻吮吸，品尝他，擭取他口中的美好，微微湿润的双唇还带着些海水的咸腥味儿，是比海风要淡一些的鲜。他看着他的泪从眼角溢出，顺着面庞滑落，洇湿了他的猎猎作响的衬衫。  
“留在我身边。”  
他带着薄茧的手轻轻摩挲着男孩儿滑嫩的面庞，像是征求着他的意见一般小心翼翼的询问着他，又擦干了他脸上的深深浅浅的泪痕“不要再离开了，好吗”

至此，水手们时常可以看到，他们的船长揽着那不会说话的清秀男孩儿，路过过道，或是并肩站在甲板上呼吸着海风，欣赏风景。  
Tony也不再总是板着脸的模样，像是被那男孩儿恬静而羞涩的笑容感染了一样，也学着和路过的人打招呼或颔首示意，他们惊讶与船长的变化。  
而事实上他们震惊的不仅仅是船长与男孩儿间的亲密无间，更是男人会教男孩儿如何掌舵，如何观察风向，如何选择正确的航道，若是排上了夜间值守的，还可以看到两人经常躺在甲板上，那个男人教着男孩儿如何辨认穹幕中的星辰。  
他仿佛就像变了个人一样，不再同往时那般阴沉沉的，取而代之的是健谈和爽朗的笑声。  
他温柔，耐心，且克制，活像个受过高等教育的绅士。可这些，都只对那个不会说话的男孩儿。

“Tony……我想，我该好好和你谈谈了。”  
他过分的异样引起了Jarvis的关注“你和这个男孩儿，会不会过分亲近了些。”  
“嘿，伙计，你要知道，当初是你想他留下来的”Tony掏出火机，颤颤巍巍的为自己点燃了一支烟，随后深深的吸了一口“哦，老天爷，抽烟的感觉真好。”因为男孩儿总会在他抽过烟以后，拧着眉头推开他，拒绝拥抱，拒绝接吻，拒绝做一些亲密的事情。  
而对Tony来说这很要命，男孩儿身上的味道让他十分迷恋，甚至到了一种，如果他怀中没有男孩儿，他就无法成眠的病态依恋。  
所以自从那个夜晚开始，他再也没有碰过口袋中的烟盒，甚至会将烟盒交给男孩儿保管。  
“可我从未想过你们会发展成现在这样”  
“哪样？”他看起来还是那副玩世不恭的模样，夹着烟的手抖了抖，弹落的烟灰随风飘远“你可别是吃醋了？”  
“别跟我废话。你们在一起了？”

“远比这亲密得多。Jar，你不会懂的。”  
他的笑得毫不掩饰，多是骄傲与满足，还有微量的自得，因为他找到了他。他将烟蒂按灭在船外身的钢板上，却并没有燃起第二支。  
“我是不懂，但是你要知道他还是个孩子！”  
他笑得很是轻蔑，若不是海风呼啸疾驰，甚至可以听到他那声极为不屑的冷哼“Jar.永远都不要根据自己的揣测来判断问题，感情，甚至是非。以及，我们什么都没做。我再玩世不恭，我也不会恋童。”他突然沉声，隐忍着心中几分怒意，尽量让自己看起来不那么面目可怖“我想你该知道的。这些。”  
他早该知道那些嘴碎的混球们狗嘴里吐不出象牙来，却不想他们竟然是拿着这样肮脏龌龊的心思去揣摩他们间的关系。他没法儿不生气。  
沉默片刻后，他偏头看向Jar，语气淡然，神色却不然“关于我是什么样的人，你该知道的”  
“我不是这个意思，Tony。我只是……”  
“好好守夜吧，如果没有别的问题的话，我先走了。”他转身将离“最近的风向很不正常，我怀疑今夜可能会有暴风雨，而且这片水域是臭名昭著的沉船区，我还不想死在这里，如果有什么不对劲，记得马上来找我。”

他沿着过道一路走回了尽头那间自己的舱室。拎着自己的衬衫领子仔细的嗅了又嗅，一边又喃喃自语道“Damn it！早知道就不抽烟了。可别有什么烟味儿才好”  
被推开的滋味一点儿都不好受，他可不想再被那孩子推开了。  
他推开门的一瞬间，就被巨力拉进了一个并不温暖的怀抱。何止是不温暖，甚至微微泛些凉意。随后便是关门落锁声，他的脊背紧紧贴着冰凉的舱门，被按压在舱门上。随后便感觉到，温热的脸庞正紧紧贴在自己的胸膛上。  
“我……我身上有烟味儿的。你怎么了？”  
怀里的栗棕色脑袋摇了摇，只是抱得越来越紧，攥着他的衬衫怎么都不放手。  
Tony试图让他抬起头来，他根本看不到他现在的情绪，他连他的眼睛都看不到。  
“谁欺负你了？Jar？”  
男孩儿仍是摇摇头。  
“那是……做噩梦了？”  
他抬起湿漉漉的双眼，盯着眼前这个不知所措的男人。  
抬手捂住了他的双眼，覆唇而上。  
他还是太过稚嫩了，在百来年的岁月中他并没有爱上过任何人，更没有亲吻过任何人。他只吻过Tony，可每次和Tony接吻时，都是成熟的男人带着他轻柔的完成整一个接吻的过程，他只需要投入的享受他的吻。  
而现下不同，他生涩的舔过他的嘴唇，轻轻慢慢的吮吸着他的唇瓣，再滑进他的口腔，漫无目的的探寻着熟悉却充满未知的温暖领域。  
直到那一抹熟悉的滚烫轻车熟路的找到了他。  
Tony总觉得今天男孩儿主动的有些不可思议，他分明是明白的，事出有异必有妖，却仍旧无法从男孩儿的温柔乡里脱离。  
所谓朝闻道，夕可死矣。  
所谓牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。  
这大概就是Tony所剩下的所有意志。

男孩儿依依不舍的离开了Tony温暖的唇，眼泪再次决堤而下，汹涌得一发不可收拾。他双指紧扣手掌，结印催动了自己的法术，葱段儿白又修长的食指在空中画了个圈，口中无声呢喃着冗长而复杂的咒语。  
将整个舱室以怪异的术法包裹起来。  
继而再次覆上了他的唇，用笨拙而生涩的技法极尽所能挑逗着他的情欲，像只不羁的鹿迷失山林陷阱，横冲直撞。  
他只希望他可以记住他，哪怕只是记住这一夜也好。  
于是又另结一印，除去了所有多余的一切，从内到外，就像两个初生婴童般坦诚相待，赤裸相见。春光乍泄，满室旖旎。男孩儿冰凉的嘴唇在他身上游离，引得他敏感的身体泛着粉红，娇喘不住的从唇齿间溢出，渡入男孩的口中悉数吞下。从眉心，到鼻尖，从唇齿，到喉结，种下一个又一个的吻痕。锁骨上的牙印，小腹上的混浊，分身前端的暧昧，甚至是男孩儿嘴角残留的浊液，男人红肿且泥泞的后穴，无不证明着这一夜两人如抵死缠绵一般彻底的欢爱，如此决绝。  
“I'm sorry.Tony.”  
面对着这个沉沉睡去的男人，他除了抱歉，再也说不出更多的东西了。  
可该来的总得来。  
他双手成结，食指尖端凌空划过，从Tony的额头上抽出一抹泛着光的幽蓝，这是所有关于他在他脑海中的记忆。  
只要把这一抹记忆收回，一切就都可以倒退回到最初从来都没有相遇过模样，一切都可以尽力争取得到海神宽恕，让他安心的离去。  
只要把这一抹记忆收回，海上就不会再烟雾弥漫，暗流涌动，他们就可以安全的驶出这片海域，到达更远的地方，见到更广阔的世界，就如同他的理想一样。  
只要把这一抹记忆收回，他就可以彻彻底底的失去他了。那么剩下的，便只有相逢不识，和形同陌路了。  
不，不会再相逢了。更不会再同路相见了。连最后一丝联系都断了，隔离成两个世界了，何谈相逢呢。  
“It's ok.right?”  
他胡乱的抹着眼泪，一次又一次，狼狈得就像个被抢了挚爱的孩子一样无助。  
“别傻了，他总会忘记的，不是吗。”他耸了耸肩，露出了一个比哭还难看的笑，告诉自己“人类的寿命本就短的可怜，就算今天不收回这段记忆，不出多久，他一样会老会死会把你忘了。这是迟早的事儿啊，有什么好舍不得的。下手吧。”  
可是他根本不舍得收回那些记忆。明知道Tony会老会死，可就算是这样他也想Tony能够记住他，到死都记得海里那条人鱼。  
他可以被所有人遗忘，可独独不想被Tony遗忘。  
他爱他啊。  
如果被爱人遗忘，那他要这永生的寿命又有何用呢，漫长的岁月中没有可以寄托的爱人，又该如何捱过这冗长的生命呢。

但是如果他不消除他对自己的记忆，那么海神之怒便无法遏制，Tony也就无法活下去，这一整船人的生命都会被吞噬，甚至都会受到轮回的诅咒，不可托生，不可转世，受地狱之火的炙烤，直到魂飞魄散，直到灰飞烟灭。  
他难道要自私到因为自己爱他，而害他丢了性命吗，再无端遭受诅咒吗。  
是这样吗。  
他手中握着这一丝记忆，无声痛哭。

海面的风浪愈发汹涌，男孩儿大概也猜到了什么，。  
他吸了吸鼻子，匆匆在爱人的唇边烙下一个浅尝辄止的吻，翻手成诀，成功的从指尖引出一丝诡异的绿色火焰。  
“Sorry， and I love you”  
他轻声呢喃道。  
而正当诡异的绿色火焰准备吞噬幽蓝色的记忆思绪时，船身一阵剧烈的颠簸，几乎要把男孩儿从房间里甩出去。  
他忽然间意识到了问题的严重性，可是他同时也知道，已经没有转寰的余地了。  
顾不得Tony的记忆这回事，只能努力用法术稳住船身，并重新结印让那点儿记忆回到了Tony的大脑中。而一阵疯狂的敲门声，把他从匆忙的动作中回了现实。  
他连忙收敛了法术，灭了手中的火。

“Tony我想我误判问题的严重性了”Jar差点把前来开门的男孩儿撞倒在地，道了声抱歉后转头便去找Tony。  
此时的他正揉着头想自己可以清醒些，一只手撑着床，一只手狠狠的揉着脑袋。深夜的一场情事比宿醉还折磨人，不仅头疼的厉害，身上也酸疼得像整个骨架刚被人拆卸下来又拼装上去。刚才剧烈的颠簸让他从睡梦中转醒，也意识到了问题的严重性，而Jar慌张的神色更是让他坚信了几分自己的判断。  
事实情况远远比他们想象的还要糟糕许多倍。  
甚至超过了男孩儿的预期。真正的海神之怒远远要比Tony小时候那一场灾难，来的更加可怕。  
这哪里是巨浪，分明是一堵根本穿不过的水形墙，正以铺天盖地之势席卷而来，礁石被拍打着发出了近乎山崩地裂的声响，随后被撞碎，被吞没，消失在海面上。男孩儿活了上千年，从来没有见过这样的场景。  
这根本不是自然灾难，这是来自于人鱼族的诅咒。  
他再清楚不过了。  
而Tony却并不知道，他只以为是普通自然灾难，只是不巧，被他遇见了。  
尽管他和Jarvis在海上漂泊多年，早已做好了随时葬身海域的准备，看到这样的巨浪仍旧不敢相信，这是真实存在的。

“水会吞噬所有恶行与罪孽。万事万物，皆是如此，却也不过如此。”

我是死了吗。  
他再次转醒的时候，正躺在男孩儿的腿上。  
男孩儿早已化作人身鱼尾状，全身泛着一层淡淡的光芒，飘渺的近乎快要消失。  
Tony轻轻抚摸着男孩儿的面庞，环顾四周一片苍茫大海已经渐渐平静，涌出两行清泪，他哽咽着“他们都……是这样对吧。”  
男孩儿点点头，无声的吐出一句抱歉。  
而东边天光乍泄，微弱的光冲破云层投射在海平面上，闪烁着粼粼波光，就像他曾经送他的鳞片一样熠熠生辉。  
It's time to go.

男孩儿结印，将闪着光的食指指尖抵在自己的眉心上，抽出一整条代表着自己所有悲欢记忆的暗红色线条，在半空中叵自闪着光。  
然后轻轻阖上Tony的双眼，注入他的眉心。  
所有的一切像潮水一般涌入他的脑海中。  
他也再一次听到了他的声音。  
温柔，低沉，却哽咽着。  
Tony非常疑惑，面色中带着些不知所措。却也顺从的按照男孩的意思闭上了双眼，慢慢感受着他脑海中所呈现的这一切。  
“我从未想过，我还能再见到你的。”  
“很抱歉在小时候消除了你对我的所有记忆”  
“我现在，把所有的记忆都还给你。所有的所有，这一切都将属于你。”

疏忽烟斜雾横，云烟弥漫，直到一切清浊相离，终曲终究是被缓缓拉开了序幕。  
他所见到的，是他甚至从未曾想象过的深海之境，人鱼在其间穿行，赤裸着精壮的上身，鱼尾与鳞片呈现着各种颜色。在他们遇上真正的天命之人之前，是不分性别的，真正遇上天命之人之后，会根据个人的意愿而分化成任意一种性别。  
他可以见到一条雄鱼正向一条雌鱼求欢，也可以见到两条雌鱼在满是青苔的城墙下拥吻。在人鱼的世界中甚至没有什么性别概念，只有得以相爱才是存在的真正意义。  
可唯一作为禁忌且不被伦常所接受的，却只有一条。  
也是人鱼族唯一明令禁止不可改变的一条，是切不可与人类相爱。  
作为海底最雄伟的建筑的历史馆藏室，陈列着从古至今的律例条令，用碧绿的水草经过特殊制作，得以永久保存。人鱼族古老的符文书写着这一部落从贫瘠到辉煌，从荒芜到繁荣，却从来不变通这一条关于爱的条例。  
人鱼族不可与人类相爱，更不可通婚。  
“人鱼，居深海，常群居，向以记忆为食，其尤嗜爱恨，痴于情爱，性专一，至死不渝。”  
他仔细的阅读着这仿佛人鱼生存指南手册的人鱼族史文，直至看见“切忌不可与人类通婚”几个描红的大字，其下罗列了至少有三条因为与人类相恋而受到惩罚的人鱼，当然，他们并非没有选择。  
只要选择抽取出他们的记忆，使他们忘记所有关于人鱼的往事，就可以和人鱼再无关系，海神诅咒也会与他们擦肩而过。  
这是海神对于他的子民们最后的仁慈。  
可无一例外的是，在那些选择面前，他们都毅然决然的选择了保护了自己的爱人。尽管海神的愤怒和诅咒足够他们挫骨扬灰，足够他们受尽轮回之苦。  
只因为生性注定，对于爱，他们至死不渝。  
说白了，也就是以命换命。  
Tony慌忙的从记忆中清醒过来。  
那个抱着他的男孩儿的身体已经越来越接近透明化，薄薄的光雾也愈发稀薄起来。  
他的男孩儿这是怎么了？  
他坐起来，一阵不安感在他胸口不断发酵。  
“你怎么变淡了？为什么会变淡？怎么会这样？你……你会没事的对不对？”  
他紧紧捏着男孩儿的肩膀摇晃着他本就摇摇欲坠的身躯，他刚刚才失去了他的挚友，他不想连他的爱人都一起失去了。  
他感受到了从未感受过的恐惧与无助“到底是怎么回事你告诉我，我不要连你也离开我”  
“你答应过我再也不离开了的。”  
“你答应我不会再失去你了的。”

“Don't worry.”  
男孩儿竭尽全力的对着他笑，如游丝一般脆弱的躯体早已虚弱的不成形。他企图抬起手，去抚摸男人的脸庞，或帮他修剪他喜欢的，却已经乱糟糟的胡子，可是他已经没有力气再去做这些事情了。  
或许，此生都没有机会了。  
“I'm so sorry.Tony”他笑着，任凭眼泪横生，占据着眼眶，却始终不肯坠落。

语音尚未掷地成声。  
而男孩儿停在半空中的手，却已经开始化成齑粉，渐渐散落成风，化入尘埃，从纤细的指尖开始，一寸一寸的被海风吹散，连最后一滴挂在他脸上的泪都没能被留下，灰飞烟灭。  
顷刻间，已与太虚同境。

那些细碎如金粉般飘散的碎屑在阳光下闪烁着微弱的光芒，像极了为追求挚爱而奋不顾身的人鱼们，尽管微弱渺小，却因爱而伟大，在爱人的心里如同星辰一般高悬穹苍，熠熠生辉。  
那是用一生去思念的刻骨铭心。

“No...no please”  
他直愣愣的看着空空如也的手，随后双将手交叠，掩面。  
从无声哽咽，到微微颤抖着身躯，小声啜泣，最后抑制不住的号啕大哭起来。  
他本以为，他拥有了一束可以带给他寄托的光，哪怕是微弱的，哪怕他不是真正意义上的光，可他照亮了他，这是属于他的光。  
可如今，他连最后一束光都没能留住。  
他的世界彻底黑暗了。  
被海浪冲到礁石滩上时，他依旧是昏迷不醒的状态。  
手中仍然紧紧的捏着那一片鳞，他所爱之人唯一留下可以供他怀念的东西。  
当他被灼热的日光照醒时只觉得浑身无力，全身绵软像是被人抽空了生气一般，他躺在礁石上，平静的就像没有任何事情发生过，却也像再发生什么事情都不过如此那样，毫无生气，他那原本装着整个世界的双眼失去了神采，像一潭死水一样再也没有波澜，他的眼神中没有了光，没有了热爱，也没有了向往。

我为什么还没有死。  
这条用爱人的命换来的命，怎么可以就这么轻易的死。  
矛盾的情绪在他的脑海中激烈的作着斗争，直到他感受到了从心底升腾上来对海洋的渴望。  
他靠着残存体力慢吞吞的爬上了海崖，感受着呼啸的海风从他耳边奔腾而过，像是冥冥中对他的召唤，他那孱弱的病体早已收不住海风的吹拂。  
破损的衣袂在风中猎猎作响，栗色的卷发不知什么时候已经染上了几缕霜白。  
他站在海崖上，静静凝望着大海，他想呼喊男孩儿的名字，就如同那一夜他在他身上肆意妄为时动情的喊着他的名字那样。  
他张了张嘴，只流下了两行清泪。  
多可悲，他至死都不知道哪个救了他两次，甚至为了他付出了生命的爱人，叫什么名字。  
多可笑，作为爱人，他连他的名字都喊不出来。  
他在海崖上笑到疯癫，笑到抽搐，笑到嗓子嘶哑，笑到满面泪痕。  
他终于失声痛哭。  
而后纵身一跃，如流星划过天际一般，他坠入了大海。  
稍纵即逝。  
带着他真挚的爱意，还有注定葬身大海的勇气，或许这是最好的解脱。  
他攥着那一块鳞片，那一块仍然带着温度的鳞片，就像他仍然能够把爱人的手牵在手中一样。

“I love you”

当他坠入水中，冰冷刺骨的海水不断的涌入他的鼻腔，刺激着他的神经，企图占领着他维持生命的呼吸。  
可这只是暂时的，那些争先恐后上来占领他身体的流水，温和的抚慰着他身上的每一寸伤痛与空虚，原本疯狂压迫着他的窒息感逐渐消失，反而像是亲切的抚慰一般让他慢慢平静下来，像是回归母体一般的宁静。  
他看着自己的手指间以肉眼可见的速度长出了些许或许可以称为蹼的东西，因风吹日晒而日渐黝黑的皮肤慢慢的泛白，变得如同新生婴儿一般白皙而滑嫩。  
他感受到了自己的变化，无法逆转的改变。  
胸前那块鳞片悬浮在海水中泛着微弱的光芒，催动着体内不知名的能量进行全身循环，横冲直撞在他身上的每个角落。  
他因不适而发出的闷哼被咸腥的海水吞没，直到他的双腿化成了鱼尾，他才明白自己到底经历了什么。  
血一样鲜红的鱼尾，周身微弱的光亮，是他蜕变成一条人鱼最好的见证。  
他面无表情的接受了这一切。  
求生不得，求死不能。还有诅咒比这样的惩罚能来的更狠厉呢。  
他再也无法爱上任何人了。  
他也无法再拥有任何对于爱的感知。  
除了不断去吸食别人的记忆，他连生存都无法生存，那些对于吸食记忆的渴望犹如嗜毒者对于毒品的欲望一般无法遏制。  
他也尝试过绝食，他以为他可以用理智控制住自己。可当那可怕的欲求真正来临时，他的意志虚弱的可怜，那是动物对于生存的渴求，这是所有动物的本能。  
他深深的厌恶着自己这样的行为，在清醒时不断为自己的行为而忏悔，在疯狂时像失去理智一般吸食着记忆，周而复始的恶性循环。  
最后他选择了放弃，选择了接受自己的身份。  
他机械的吸食着那些对他来说毫无意义的东西，再多美好的爱也与他无关。  
他只是一具拥有灵魂和呼吸的尸体。

他没有伙伴，只能依靠自己来获取食物。  
那些成群结队获取记忆来食用的人鱼们对Tony的偏见就像是一座永远都挪不开的大山。  
“那个人类”  
“那个勾引了人鱼的罪恶之人”  
“那一具占领了永生之体的罪恶灵魂”

所幸他也不屑与他们为伍。  
那些人鱼们为了吸食更多的记忆，经常会浮出海面，坐在礁石上用歌声来吸引船只触礁，随后贪婪的吸食着他们的记忆，一滴不剩。  
可他是人类。  
他无法接受自己残害同类而满足自己的欲求。  
他只能去寻找一些将死的鱼类，从他们身上获取一些尚可食用的记忆。

直到有一天，他从一头将死的鲸鱼身上获取到了某些，关于那个男孩儿的蛛丝马迹。  
他发疯似的一遍又一遍得浏览回顾那段记忆。  
他恨自己只能通过第三方的角度去回顾那段记忆。  
那个男孩儿慵懒的趴在鲸鱼的背上，棕栗色的卷发随着海水慢悠悠的飘着，泛着光泽。他用法术变出了一本幽绿色的书卷，一边看一边时不时吐出两个圆润泡泡来表示自己愉悦的心情。  
他看着，无声落泪。  
这些幻象都是他抱之以度余生的最后一点念头。

他近乎崩溃的哭泣，紧抱着自己的双臂，锋利的指甲在纤细的臂膀上留下了深深的抓痕。  
他想知道更多关于他的事，所有一切的一切。  
但这意味着他要去吸食更多的记忆，而这正与他的本意背道而驰。  
可他无法忍受，对他与日俱增的思念让他日复一日的绝望。  
那些因思念而无法成眠的夜晚，辗转反侧，寝食难安。  
直到有一天他再也无法克制自己对他的思念，和由思念衍生出的无尽欲望，那些从心底滋生的阴暗与罪恶，像毒品一般沾染过一次便再也无法回头的欲望。  
他开始遵循他作为人鱼的本性，寻找不同的生命体来搜寻关于男孩儿的蛛丝马迹。

他开始在礁石边吸引人类触礁。  
带着最忧伤的记忆反复吟唱着那些复杂而又难懂的歌谣，歌颂着纯真的爱和灿烂的生命，同时吞噬着人类心中最美好的爱意与最原始的欲望。  
他用自己最厌恶的生活方式生活着，用罪恶来刺激自己生存下去，去寻找更多关于爱人的消息，终其一生活在罪恶中，沉溺于忏悔和自责，直至上帝垂怜，带走他丑恶而又肮脏的灵魂。  
他像一个在乱葬岗里不断翻找着尸体的疯子。  
哪怕是一丝丝蛛丝马迹，足够他欣喜若狂。  
可是神并没有给他这个机会。

“神爱世人”  
他曾信过这句话，在他遇到他时。  
而后却对这句话深恶痛绝，在他失去他之后。  
神爱世人，或许是的。可并不爱他。  
那艘渡轮触礁的那一刻，他感到了前所未有的慌张与心惊。  
满身焦躁与不安让他失去了对事物的判断。

知道看到了那对沉入了水底的新婚夫妇，他终于知道自己的慌张与心惊来自于哪里。  
他分明能感受到那股令人熟悉的暖意，那是只有他才拥有的温暖。  
可是它正在逐渐变冷，逐渐失去生机与活力，逐渐阴冷而不再带有希望。  
他用自己最快的速度将夫人送到水面上，用残存的人类记忆为她做着心肺复苏。  
希望就是这样，哪怕是支离破碎残破不堪也聊胜于无。  
明知道这可能性微乎其微，换成那个曾经叱咤海上的Tony Stark，早就已经宣告死亡了，可现在的他拼着最后一丝希望也要尝试下去。  
他希望可以救醒她，这样至少她肚子里他曾经的生命之光，还有一线活下去的生机。  
Please，don't go。  
他在心里默念着。  
他甚至向天父祈求，若能宽恕那尚未面世的无辜孩童，他情愿历尽所有苦痛，哪怕轮回之苦将其吞噬，不得生，不得灭，不得救赎，唯以清醒的神志面对所有苦痛，直至赎清罪孽。  
可神爱着的世人，从不包括他。  
从前是这样，现在是这样，未来，大抵也是如此。  
他深知，可他仍心存幻想。  
而幻想破灭的那一刻，他选择用最清醒的方式迎接疼痛，迎接救赎。  
在他安葬了那对夫妇之后，在月色最为温柔的时刻，一片一片拔下了自己所有的鳞，同那对夫妇埋葬在一起，他看着泛着光的鳞片慢慢失去了原有的生机，由炽热的火红转变成了深红，犹如人类血液渐渐凝结后的颜色。  
温柔的海风照旧吹拂在这一片海域，月色也依旧朦胧的像床头的纱幔一般温柔，石碑旁挂着的火红鳞片串成的风铃迎风作响，是不知名的曲调，更似人鱼族的歌谣。

  
“这片海域沉睡着世界上最温暖的男孩儿。”  
“和一位爱上这个男孩儿的恶魔。”

=========END=======


End file.
